


Weird

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Tony is a mad scientist with an idea.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read this work a long time ago and I decided it needed a sequel. Um, sorry to whoever wrote it that I can't find where it came from to give credit to. I own nothing.

Bruce and Tony were pulling off yet another experiment. The idea of portals to other dimensions was still bugging Tony. Bruce was there just to make sure that he didn’t kill himself, or destroy the whole building.  
Though, Bruce knew that monitoring for atmospheric disturbances couldn’t cause too much trouble. But with Tony, he never knows. So he tries to be around as often as he can, just in case.  
Tony was still cautious after their last encounter. A dragon named ‘Toothless’ came through, and ravaged Tony’s pizza. He was kind of disappointed that he didn’t get to take a better look at the other dimension, but he had to get home too.  
Bruce watched Tony curiously, for he hadn’t moved for the past five minutes. “Tony, what are you thinking?”  
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Toothless.” He responded, still kind of distracted.  
Jarvis broke the silence. “Sir, there are a few irregularities occurring, in many ways similar to the portal that the dragon came through, nearly identical in fact.”  
Tony immediately runs to his computers, checking over the data. Bruce checks over the numbers. “It’s the same portal, just in a different place.”  
Then a scream rips through the air. “Toothless!”   
Then the familiar screech of Toothless drowns out the sound. Two figures approach the roof, the smaller shouting the whole way.  
“Toothless?” Bruce asks quietly.  
The dragon responds to the smaller figures words and straightens himself out. Bruce realizes that Toothless won’t make it to the rider in time. Even so, the dragon pulls further into his dive. Bruce transforms and yells for Toothless to spread his wings. He heeds his words and does so. Hulk jumps into the air and catches the small form.   
He lands and Toothless lands gracefully next to him.  
“Here Bruce, give me the kid. I’ll find him someplace to rest.” The kid had passed out on the way down.  
Bruce lays the kid on Tony’s shoulder as carefully as possible. Toothless howls in recognition and jumps on the Hulk. Tony starts to carry the kid away and Toothless jumps in front of him and growls.  
“Hey, feel free to come along. I’m not taking him anywhere you can’t go.” Tony puts his left hand, which is his only free hand, up in defense.  
Toothless seems to relax and goes back to playing with the Hulk. Tony starts down the stairs from the roof, with Toothless and the Hulk in tow.  
They go down into the main room, and Toothless looks around the tables. The Hulk thinks about what happened the last time, and a smile appears on his lips.  
“Need pizza.” He says. Tony just puts the kid on the couch and laughs. At the word ‘pizza’, Toothless’ ears prick up.  
“Pizza, huh? We should probably open the box this time.” Tony goes to the kitchen and gets a few boxes from Hawkeye’s stash of frozen pizza and heats them up.  
When the pizzas are hot he just puts them back in their boxes, sets them on the floor and opens the lids.  
“All right, Toothless. We have an assortment of pizzas here, all courtesy of Hawkeye.” He opens the lids one by one.   
Toothless sniffs the contents of each one. There’s a hamburger, Canadian bacon, cheese, and pepperoni. When Toothless comes to the pepperoni, he immediately snatches up a piece.  
“Well, the pepperoni is obviously his favorite. We’ll just have to feed these to Hawkeye.” But before Tony says another word, Toothless laps up the rest of the pizzas in quick succession. “Or not.”  
Toothless sets on his hind haunches and does his dragon laugh. Tony just smiles and goes to check on the kid. Toothless follows him to the couch and puts his paws up on the cushions. He nudges the kid’s head, but receives no response. He lets out an expressive moan, but still to no avail.  
“That fall must’ve been quite a shock to his system.” The Hulk just continues to watch the dragon.  
Hulk’s adrenaline starts to wear off and he goes to his room to await the change.  
Tony has Jarvis run a scan on the kid. There is officially nothing wrong with him except for being unconscious.  
Toothless sleeps beside the couch on pillows provided by Tony.   
A few hours later, Bruce walks back into the room, as himself. Toothless sniffs the air and trots over to him. He smells around him. He sits back on his haunches and looks at him with a curious expression.  
“I think he knows it’s me, I just don’t look like the ‘me’ he knows.” He looks over to Toothless and smiles. Banner crosses his arms, and Toothless puts his paws on them and yowls. He pulls a toothless smile and then goes back to the boy.  
Tony wakes up from napping in the chair with a start. Toothless pricks his ears and walks over to him.  
“I wonder what happened to you this time.” The first thing he looks over is the tail piece. It looks okay at first glance, but then he sees a few misaligned gears. He gets up and grabs the tail piece, and Toothless whacks him in the face again. Tony skids a few feet back and squirms to his feet. Tony just grins while Toothless laughs at him.  
“I see how it is.” Tony laughs. When Tony walks over to the tail this time, Toothless gladly shows it to him. Tony just shakes his head and starts working. In no time, the fin is back in place with all of its gears working properly. “There. That should do the trick.”  
Toothless wondered why it took him so long. It only ever took Hiccup a few minutes to fix his fin.  
“Sir?”  
“What Jarvis?” Tony asks.  
“The portal is open again and something is entering our atmosphere.” Jarvis states.  
“And again, thanks for the warning.”  
Tony runs to the roof and watches for whatever is coming through. It approaches the roof at speed. Tony waves them down and they quickly swoop onto the rooftop. He jumps back when he sees the girl on the dragons back with an axe in her hand. She jumps off and moves towards him.  
“Where is he?” she pins him against the door with her axe to his throat.  
“Who?” Tony asks.  
“Hiccup. Now where is he?”   
“Well, why don’t you tell me what he looks like, and I’ll tell you if I know where he is.” Even though he had a suspicion that it was the kid on his couch.  
“Long brown auburn hair, green eyes.”  
“Let me guess, lanky frame, might travel with a large black dragon?” Tony asks.  
“So you have seen him?” she backs off.  
“Yeah. I mean, I think I have. If he is who you’re looking for, he’s passed out on my couch.”   
“Then let’s go. And, what’s a couch?” she asks.  
Tony just laughs and goes back down the stairs. She follows him into the main room and looks around. She sees the kid on the couch and runs towards him. “Hiccup!”  
“He’s been out for hours, and seems like he’ll be that way for a while.”  
“I need to go get my dragon.” She stalks out of the room and back up to the roof.  
“Come on Stormfly.” She leads the dragon down the skinny stairway and into the main room. She squawks when she enters.  
Toothless, who had been in the kitchen with Bruce, heard the sound and runs out into the main room.   
“Toothless! There you are. I was wondering if you were around.”  
He greets Stormfly with a head butt and they bob their heads in unison. The girl goes back over to Hiccup. Tony watches the strange greeting, and the girl, and laughs to himself. This has got to be one of the strangest things he has ever witnessed.   
After all of the strangeness is over. Toothless goes over to the couch and lies on his nest of pillows. Tony lends Astrid Natasha’s room, and when she gets back she’ll just have to have a roommate.   
*******  
Hours later, Tony is working on his contraptions, and keeping an eye on Toothless. So he has to work in the main room. Toothless circles him in repeated attempts to see what he’s working on. When he finally gets a good view, he sees that it’s a model of his fin. He sits in front of Tony and pulls his tail around.  
“Yep. It’s an upgraded version of your make-shift fin. Light metals, though very strong, and fireproof. The fabric has about the same consistency as your skin, and it’s flexible.” He says, still having no clue if the dragon understands. But Toothless bobs his head in satisfaction. He stretches his tail towards Tony and motions towards the new piece.  
“Want to try it on for size, huh Toothless?”  
Toothless nudges the piece with his nose and Tony takes the hint. He disconnects the piece that is currently on him, and puts his own in its place. Toothless lifts his tail and sniffs at the metal. He smiles and runs over to Hiccup. He jumps up onto the couch cushions and repeatedly bounces up and down.  
Tony goes over to them when Hiccup starts showing signs of consciousness. Hiccup reaches towards Toothless with his left hand and Toothless licks it, and then moves to his face.  
“Yeah. It’s nice to see you too…..” he trails off as he looks around the room. His eyes land on Tony and his face has a flicker of fear. He looks at Toothless, who seems to have no problems with the stranger in the room. Toothless jumps off of the couch and shows Hiccup his new tail piece. Hiccup examines it carefully, even lifting it up to see the underside of it.  
“Did you make this?” Hiccup asks, looking back to Tony.  
“Yes. When I was watching your dragon, I kind of had to work up here, so when he saw it, he insisted that he should wear it. I figured if yours was going to keep locking up on you, I should make one that worked smoother. And I figured that you might have nostalgia for the pattern so I kept the red and the skull.” Tony explained.  
Hiccup looked at him for a second. “Thank you.”  
Tony just nodded. “No problem.”   
Tony left the room and gestured for Hiccup to follow. Toothless jumped along beside them. Tony pressed the button for the elevator doors to open. When they started sliding back, Hiccup jumped and Toothless laughed at him.  
“Well, at least with you back on your feet, Toothless has someone else to laugh at.”  
“I’m surprised at his non-existent reaction to all of this. He should be freaking out.”   
“A couple of weeks ago, did you lose track of him for a few hours?”  
“Yeah, why?” Hiccup asks skeptically.  
“He was here. With Banner and me.”  
“Who’s Banner?” Hiccup asks. “And, I can’t believe this! I thought that he had just gone off to hunt, even though he doesn’t need to anymore. But still, while I was freaking out about where he could be, he wasn’t even in my world?! This is amazing!”  
“Whoa, slow down. Just take it all in and try not to yell. There are other people in this building. Including that girl who came looking for you. And let me tell you, she was really angry. She put her axe to my throat and was practically threatening me to tell her where you were.”  
“That sounds like Astrid.” Hiccup laughs.  
Toothless runs further down the hallway, and out of eyeshot. Tony and Hiccup walk down the hallway in silence for a bit before they hear a shout. Hiccup realized the sound of Toothless firing. Then there’s a whistle of something flying through the air.  
“Hawkeye! Don’t shoot it!” Tony yells.  
“Toothless already hit him. He’s probably weakened, and if he keeps firing, Toothless will kill him.” Hiccup says.  
“Why shouldn’t I shoot it?! It’s trying to kill me!” Hawkeye yells back.  
They hear another blast, followed by a pained shout. They come around the corner and they see Hawkeye on the ground and Toothless standing above him. He’s about to shoot again when Hiccup yells.  
“Toothless, no! Stand down.” He pushes his dragon away and Toothless obeys.  
Tony kneels next to Hawkeye. “Clint?”   
Hawkeye wheezes and takes short pained breaths. “That hurt.” He strains out.  
“I’ll bet.” Tony laughs.  
Hawkeye opens his eyes and squirms up against the wall. Toothless goes over to him and rubs his head against his chest in apology.  
“What is he doing?” Clint asks.  
“He’s apologizing.” Hiccup says.  
Hawkeye rubs Toothless’ head and tries to stand up. He braces against the wall and rises to full height. He takes a step and sways a bit, obviously still disoriented. He takes another step and stumbles. Toothless catches him on his neck and lets him lean there for a second.  
“Thanks.” He pushes himself off of the dragons head.  
Astrid comes down the hallway with Stormfly. “What was all that noise?” She comes around the corner and sees them all standing there. “Hiccup.” She shouts. She practically jumps on him and he embraces her.  
Hawkeye trades from leaning on Toothless to leaning on Tony, who gladly takes his weight for the sake of him not falling over.  
“Astrid, it’s so good to see you.” He says.  
“I’m just glad to see you awake.”  
Toothless nuzzles his face up against Hawkeye and he rubs Toothless’ head again.  
“What happened here?” she asks.  
Then Steve and Natasha walk out of the elevator and come around the corner. They see the odd scene and the first one to react is Natasha. She sees Clint leaning on Tony.  
“Clint, are you okay?” she asks.  
“I’m fine. Just had a little run-in with our guests.”  
“And who are the guests?” Steve asks.  
Tony jumps in. “This is Hiccup and Astrid. And the dragons are Stormfly and Toothless.”  
The black dragon prances towards Steve and tackles him to the ground. He starts licking his face and Steve overreacts a bit. He shoves Toothless back, or tries to but all he does is push one of the dragons legs out from underneath it and the dragon falls on him. He continues pushing as he struggles to breathe.   
“Toothless, down.” Hiccup laughs.  
Toothless back off and allows Steve to get up. Natasha laughs and scratches the dragon’s scales. He leans into her hand and she keeps going.  
“Natasha, Astrid is going to have to stay with you.” Tony says  
Natasha looks at the axe in her hand and smiles. “Cool.”  
Steve looks at the dragons and smirks. Tony had told him about the black dragon. “How many pizzas did you feed him this time?”  
“Wait, pizzas? Were you feeding him my pizzas?” Hawkeye asks.  
“Yes.” Tony responds.  
“Dude, dragon. Never eat another man’s pizza.”  
Toothless points his head up in the air and his throat gets bigger. Hiccup smiles as the eaten pizzas spill out of his mouth. Clint cringes and tells Toothless he can keep them. Toothless slurps them back up and Hawkeye almost throws up himself.  
Toothless snakes along the hallway with the rest of the people following him.  
“He must smell something.” Hiccup explains.  
Tony just nods and follows the dragon. Toothless sniffs along the wall until he comes to a door with an unfamiliar scent behind it. He nudges the door with his head.   
“Sam’s room?” Steve asks.  
“It’s the only person here he hasn’t met yet.” Tony responds. “That, or he smells like birds to the giant cat over here.” He snickers.  
Natasha glances sarcastically at him and shakes her head.   
Toothless knocks against the door with his head, trying to open it. Hiccup looks at the door and pokes at the handle.  
“You’ve got to turn it, kid.” Tony explains.  
His hand is still hovering over it when the door opens. Hiccup jumps back with a shout.   
“Sam, this is Hiccup.” Tony gestures to the kid.  
Sam holds his hand out, but then glances behind Hiccup. “What, is that?”   
“Sam, it’s a dragon, but he won’t hurt you. Unless you try to hurt him.” Tony looks pointedly at Hawkeye, who is still supporting himself on his shoulder.   
“Hey, it’s not my fault the giant black dragon came prancing down the hallway very quickly, and was practically racing towards me.” Clint snapped.  
“Clint, my ear is right next to your head. You can stop yelling.” Tony groans.  
“Sorry.”  
Sam rolls his eyes and reaches his hand back out to Hiccup. Hiccup just looks at it for a second and shakes it.   
“Come on, kid. I think Toothless has been itching for a test flight ever since I put that tail piece on. Sam can race you.” Tony suggests.  
“Sure. But I’m not a kid.” Hiccup complains.  
“Well, how old are you?” Sam asks.  
“I’m 20.”   
“Steve here is 95 years old.” Tony says.  
Hiccup just looks over at him. “You don’t look that old.”  
“That would be because I was frozen for 70 years of my life.” Steve responds.  
“Oh.” Hiccup says.  
They go back out onto the roof where Hiccup straps himself in.  
“All right bud, you ready?” Hiccup asks.  
Toothless grumbles and spreads his wings. Sam stands beside them and does the same thing. They take of very quickly and Sam struggles to catch up. Tony laughs.  
“Looks like the kid’s going to give him a run for his money.”  
Sam catches up and Toothless directs him in front of a building. Sam is too busy gloating to notice. He looks forward just as Hiccup and Toothless swoop upwards.  
“Yeah!” Hiccup shouts as Toothless spirals upwards.  
Sam barely pulled up in time to avoid the glass.  
“Sam! Tony has a plan.” Cap calls.  
Hiccup hears and loops back. Sam nearly gets directed into a wall by Toothless again, but comes back too. Tony laughs at the mischief of the dragon.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Sam asks.  
“You two are going to have a race.” Tony smiles. “And here’s the plan. You’re going to shoot down straight off of the top of this tower, loop around the building behind it twice, come back to the tower, loop from underneath the landing strip and up to loop back underneath it, and come back to the top, and nail the star on Cap’s shield.”  
“I’m in.” Sam laughs.  
“What do you say, bud? You up for a little target practice?”  
“Cap has agreed to hold the shield as a moving target. Close to the end he’ll start moving around the roof very quickly. You all have to wait at the roof top for the last person to get there. If someone has a great aim, he has a chance of hitting the shield first. So good luck to you.” Tony cheers.  
Hawkeye comes up onto the roof to watch along with Natasha. Astrid brings Stormfly up onto the roof.  
“Mind if I join you?” She pats Stormfly’s hide.   
“Sure Astrid, just follow me and we have to hit the star on Cap’s shield at the end. So even Sam might have a chance, if he has good aim.  
“Even Sam? I’ll make it there first and hit the star on the first shot.” Sam claims.  
“If you don’t do exactly that, then you have to fall from the top of this building without any gear, and have Stormfly barely stop you at the bottom.” Hiccup challenges.  
“Same challenge to you. Deal.” And they shake on it.  
“And if you don’t, and I win, you both have to fall off of the building and one of you will find a way for the other to get caught, and the other has to find his own way to not die.” Astrid supplies.  
They look to each other with a smile.  
“Deal.” They both say.  
…………………….  
“Ready. Set. Go!” Tony yells.  
Toothless pushes off and swoops into a dive I a second. Stormfly comes right after at two. And Sam gets into a dive in three. Tony looks over the edge and sees Sam gaining ground, but Toothless comes up from the bottom expertly and at top speed, goes behind the tower. Stormfly pulls up a little slower, but in a near perfect manner. Sam pulls out of his dive and maintains speed and he becomes even with Stormfly. Toothless is still lengths ahead, already on the second loop around the building behind Stark Tower and going under the landing strip.  
“See you at the finish, Sam” Astrid calls as Stormfly maneuvers perfectly around the two loops. Hiccup has reached the top. But not wanting to lose his speed, he circles the tower at top speed. Sam follows Stormfly as she loops up from underneath and goes back under.  
Tony noted the dark clouds hovering low. They almost touched the roof. He gets glances of Hiccup and Toothless in between them.  
“Cap, get ready. Sam will be here any second.”  
He starts running around in haphazard directions. Stormfly squawks and announces her presence. She’s easy to spot. Sam appears and looks grumpy.   
“Cap they’re all here. Start dodging.”  
He moves quickly and precisely and he turns around. Anything to help him not get hit. Astrid takes the first shot.   
“Stormfly, spine shot.”   
Spines from Stormfly’s tail fly through the air. One skims Cap’s leg and rips the fabric, and giving him a gash. Cap doesn’t seem to notice. Sam throws his shards and misses Cap completely.  
“Come on, Toothless, you can do this. Whatever you do, don’t miss.” Hiccup whispers to Toothless. He hums in response.  
Hiccup sees one clear opportunity in between all the other shots, which have all missed.  
“Toothless, now!” he yells.  
Toothless makes the shot and hits his mark, right on target. The force of the blast throws Cap across the roof and into the wall.  
“Cap!” Tony yells.  
The others all run to his side. Hiccup lands and goes to him as well. Cap is slumped up against the barrier. His shield has a scorch mark right across the star. When he comes to, the others have all backed up and let Hiccup set there.  
“I am so sorry, Cap”  
Steve looks down at his shield and smirks. “Nice shot.”   
He moves his head away from the wall and winces. He puts his hand on the back of his head, and pulls it back with blood on his fingertips.  
Tony helps him to his feet and they get him on the couch. Natasha gets a wet rag and cleans the blood out of his hair. She goes over the spot where his head came in contact with the wall and he inhales sharply. Once his hair is clean, you can barely tell he was hurt there.  
“All right. You should be fine.”  
Cap takes that as good news and gets up. He takes a step from the couch and drops to one knee. He looks at the leg that gave out from under him. He looks at the gash and grips it.  
Tony checks the wound and responds. “This, will need stitches.”  
Tony cleans it and stitches him up. Then he wraps it in bandages and takes him to his room.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was from Stormfly.” Hawkeye explains.  
“He’ll be fine, right?” Astrid asks.  
“He should be. Tony knows what he’s doing, for the most part.” Clint smirks. “And besides, he heals faster than we do. By tomorrow, he’ll be walking, running and everything again. Best part about being a super soldier is the healing. That and, he can’t get drunk.”  
Astrid leaves the room and strolls down the hallway. She meets Tony on the way out of Cap’s room.  
“You can go see him if you want.” And he just keeps walking.  
She opens the door and sees Cap at a desk.  
“Sorry about your leg.”   
“I’ll live. I’ve had worse.”   
He is cleaning something. I move closer and see him cleaning the scorch mark off of his shield.  
“Your boyfriend has deadly accuracy.”  
“It’s not him; it’s the dragon that’s accurate.” Astrid speculates.  
“It was fun trying to avoid all those shots though. Have had that many projectiles coming at me at once in a long time.” He chuckles. “Now all there is left to do is get you home.”  
“You’re lucky you know? Deadly Nadders have poisonous spines if they stab you. Good thing it only skimmed you.”  
“Well, then I suppose I am lucky.” Cap nods.  
Astrid nod too and runs her fingers over the ridge of his shield. Cap turns to her and stands, not quite towering, but tall enough. “Don’t think your height scares me for one minute.”  
“If I was trying to scare you, you’d know.”  
“If you weren’t trying to intimidate me, you’d try harder to look smaller.”  
He stands still for a moment, then laughs. “There’s no getting around you is there?”  
Tony announces that it's time for them to get moving, considering a portal is only open for so long. Steve escorts her and is praying that Tony isn't going to shoot them off in a rocket launcher.


End file.
